Monica Flemmings
Personality Monica is the type of person who does not give people second chances. She is kind only to those whom she trusts, which is very few. History Jenny met Ra at a beach. They instantly fell in love, but their relationship was hard because Ra kept on haing different aspects, and missing dates. But soon after, Monica was born. Ra soon left after Monica was born, leaving Jenny devastated. She packed up her life in Virginia and moved them to Japan, where she got into a relationship with a very famous and wealthy man. She married him and they had three more children. She tried not to think about Monica, her failure, and focused more on her other kids. Monica led a hard life. She went to a bad school, unlike her half-siblings, who went to the best school in Japan. While Monica cleaned the mansion top to bottom, her half-siblings played video games. She finally could not take it any more, and ran away when she was 11. She spent the next 3 years on the run. She learned to steal, lie, kill, fight, and survive. She learned that she could sail very well, and hijacked a ship to america. She slowly made her way to camp pyramid without knowing it. When she got there she was greeted by Soped, the god of borders. He explained everything, and led her into camp pyramid. Camp Life WIP Powers OffensiveEdit #Children of Ra have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure light or fire which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Ra have the ability to focus an intense beam of light which will burn anything it touches. DefensiveEdit #Children of Ra light have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of fire, or light, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Ra have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure light which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. PassiveEdit #Children of Ra can unleash a quick burst of light which blinds anyone that was focused on them for a short time. #Children of Ra can uses manipulate the light so it can conceal their location for a short amount of time. #Children of Ra have the ability to be unharmed by the effects of fire supplementaryEdit #Children of Ra have the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area for a short time. #Children of Ra have the ability to create, manipulate and control any type of fire or light; however, fire is extremely chaotic and will burn anything near it no matter the intention of child or Ra may be Counselor and lt ability onlyEdit #In rare cases children of Ra can be able to fly by project an ample amount of fire under them, but the longer they fly the more energy is drained. TraitEdit #Children of Ra possess remarkable skills as a leader. #Children of Ra are very skilled in sailing #Children of Ra may appear to be glowing Relationships Category:Watergirl 19 Category:Counselors Category:Children of Ra Category:Children of Kherpi Category:Female